Electrophoretic displays have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. Electrophoretic displays have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays has, to date, prevented their widespread usage.
The recent invention of encapsulated electrophoretic displays solves many of these problems and offers additional advantages compared to liquid crystal displays. Some added advantages are the ability to print or coat the display material on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. The clustering and settling problems, which plagued prior art electrophoretic displays and resulted in inadequate lifetimes for the displays are now overcome.
The purpose of this disclosure is to describe electrophoretic displays, especially encapsulated electrophoretic displays, and classes of materials, as well as some specific materials, which should be useful in their construction.